


flowers

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Feminist Themes, Fluff, it is canon, sam is a feminist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: you're new to the white house and sam sticks up for you.
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader
Kudos: 2





	flowers

“I don’t trust her! Why would a daughter of a prominent republican, be a democrat? Something isn’t adding up!”

“Alright Sherlock, since when have your detective skills paid off?” Sam was quite amused, and annoyed at the fact that no one trusted you. While some would call him naive, Sam just liked to see the best in people. And he thought that people were good, not matter what they did. This wasn’t different for you. You were at the White House to work at the same goal as the other staffers. To make America better.

“Sam, don’t tell me it isn’t weird!” Sam rolled his eyes at Josh’s antics. He wouldn’t stop until Sam admitted that maybe it was a little odd.

“It’s not weird, people can have differing political views!”

“But a daughter of a republican? I don’t see it.” Josh paced around the office like a mad man, talking nonsense about you and your political views.

Sam took off his glasses, setting them on his desk and rubbing his eyes, “Josh, just lay off, okay?”

You knocked softly on Sam Seaborn’s office door, not wanting to startle him, the door was opened by Josh who stood awkwardly trying to not act like he had just been talking trash about you. “Hi, um, Sam Seaborn, I presume?” you gestured to where he was sitting at his desk. Sam was taken aback by your slight southern drawl and charming awkwardness.

“Yup, that’s me. Uh, Y/N L/N?”

“That’s me.”

Josh stood behind you, making amused eye contact with Sam, a teasing smile on Josh’s face. You swung your head back to look at Josh, “Josh Lyman?” you questioned.

He nodded, sticking his hand out, “Nice to meet you.”

You shook his hand, biting back a smile because you could feel Sam’s eyes burning into the back of your head. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Well, welcome to the White House.” Sam broke in.

“Thank you! I’m really happy to be working for this administration,” You turned back to Sam with a face splitting smile on display. Opening the door again, you looked at the two men, “Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. So, thank you.”

The door closed and an amused Josh looked at Sam, who was incredibly flustered. “You handled that so well.” 

“Shut up.”

~~~~

“You wanna go back to Tennessee, baby?” A junior staffer called after you, rolling your eyes you kept walking, not wanting to stir up any trouble. Especially on your first day.

“Does your daddy wanna know what’s going on in a democrat’s life?”

“I’m not here for my dad, in fact if he asked me I wouldn’t be here, I’d go into a different profession.”

The twenty-something-year-old chuckled, “Alright, peach.”

“Don’t call me that.” you snapped back.

“Settle down bitch.” you set your jaw and continued down the hallway, not going to let them get to you. You were there to help move the country in the right direction. And no taunts from staffers who can’t get it up were going to get to you.

That was easier said than done. The interns and junior staffers continued to harass and yell at you, the catcalling was bad enough, but when it came to them saying that you didn’t care about the country, you retreated into your work. Of course, you had to occasionally get up and talk to people. But you weren’t expecting to come into your office with Sam Seaborn and be greeted with the scene in front of you.

The flowers stood as a bright contrast in the middle of your office. The note card read in bold black handwriting, ‘BITCH’. Sam stopped talking as he looked at the flowers. “Who did this?”

“Sam, it’s nothing.”

He let out a humorless laugh, “Nothing? This is harassment.”

“Clearly you haven’t ever been a woman walking down the street.”

Sam looked into your eyes sadly, “You know who.”

“It was just two staffers from-”

“Names?”

“I think it was something like, Jameson, and maybe Alexander? I don’t know.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the office, and five minutes later returned with a satisfied grin, “Did you fire them?”

“Yup. You simply shouldn’t be harassed for your father, or anything.”

“Man, you should be president one day.”

“Maybe.” Sam paused for a second, “Before you say anything, I did have to do that.”

“Fine.” you smiled at him, “Thank you.”

“No problem, have a nice night, Y/N.”

“Same..” he walked out of the office.

Your dad would not be happy if he found out about your friendship with Sam, and would be even more upset if he knew the feelings you were harboring.


End file.
